1. Field of the Invention(s)
The present invention(s) relate to power amplifiers, and more particularly, some embodiments relate to systems and methods for improved power amplifier performance.
2. Description of Related Art
The radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers and devices using Gallium Nitride (GaN) have benefits over other technologies such as gallium arsenide (GaAs). For example, GaN-based power amplifiers have exceptional power density (i.e., increased power per square millimeter of die) and exceptional power efficiency characteristics. Unfortunately, one of the challenges of using GaN-based power amplifiers is controlling the quiescent current (Iq) of such power amplifiers over a period of time. FIG. 1 provides a chart depicting the drift of the quiescent drain current (Idq) of an example GaN power amplifier over time. Such drift impacts certain systems, because as the quiescent drain current (Idq) of a GaN power amplifier changes, so does the performance of the GaN power amplifier. One solution to this is a “burn-in” procedure, whereby a GaN power amplifier is energized until the quiescent drain current (Idq) of the GaN power amplifier stabilizes. The “burn-in” procedure, however, is time consuming, it is difficult to tell how much time will be required for Idq stabilization (as it is difficult to predict the drift of the quiescent drain current over long periods of time), and a GaN power amplifier cannot be biased at a constant drain current for its drain current varies according with its RF power output.